


Des millions d'agonies

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Haitian Mythology
Genre: Death, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: Baron Kriminel et Guédé Nibo se rencontrent à un mariage.





	Des millions d'agonies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bory](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bory).



> 1/ J'ai choisi l'orthographe "loa" plutôt que "lwa". Pas de raison particulière.  
> 2/ Si vous êtes familiers avec le Vaudou haïtien, vous savez probablement qu'il existe plusieurs versions de chaque Loas, qui diffèrent selon les régions/le Serviteur. Baron Kriminel n'est pas toujours le premier meurtrier ; Guédé Nibo n'est pas toujours la première victime de meurtre. Si cela contrarie votre headcanon, vous pouvez tout à fait légitimement considérer qu'il s'agit de deux Loas-facettes parmi les multiples que possèdent les deux Loas, tout comme il y a cent Erzulies, cent Ogoun, etc.

Ils sont venus pour un mariage.

Le soir approche, teintant l’horizon d’une ligne d’acier, mais son souffle n’a pas encore ébranlé l’air chaud qui enserre les festivités. Les tissus  ivoirins  sont  sombres  de sueur ; l’odeur des corps, lourde  et charnelle,  s’entrelace avec les  fumets sanglants des proies sacrifié e s,  les  senteurs du buffet,  les  parfums épicés du rhum des Loas . Les femmes sont belles, des lignes souples couronnées de blanc, les grandes vagues de leurs jupes dansant au rythme d es tambour s.  L es hommes sont beaux,  les nœuds de leurs muscles s’étendant et se dénouant comme une eau vive , et leurs épaules roulent avec la musique  qui vibre contre la peau de Guédé Nibo.

Ils sont venus pour un mariage ; Guédé Nibo peut nommer chaque vie qui palpite et s’ébranle et jacasse autour de lui, sent avec la précision d’une caresse sur sa gorge l’énergie qui les anime et le froid qui les menace. Ils sont venus en mentors, parce que la mariée Sert Guédé par-dessus tout autre ; en voleurs, parce que la nourriture est bonne et abondante ; en voisins enfin, pour saluer l’étincelle qui couve dans le ventre de la promise – si près d’éclore. Guédé Nibo rit, et danse, et flirte, et chaque détonation de la _m_ _a_ _man_ tambour résonne dans ses os  et ses côtes et au creux de son ventre alors qu’hommes et femmes tournent autour de lui comme les lucioles autour d’une flamme.

Il reconnaît le motif lorsque celui-ci se tisse en battements sourds contre son cœur, les  _pan pan pan_ organiques de la main contre la peau du tambour qui se chargent, pour qui entend l’Invisible, de la lourdeur du fer contre la tombe ; et ce cœur-là, qui n’est pas vraiment sien, s’accélère en réponse –  _bam bam bam_ décalés, asynchrones, qui se rebellent contre le rythme qu’exige la  _maman_ . Les yeux qu’empruntent Guédé Nibo fouillent la  foule  et trouvent la femme qui oscille, le pied rivé à la terre, les dents  dénudées par ses lèvres retroussées.  _Pan._ Son corps tressaute, ses mains agrippant le vide à la recherche d’un point d’équilibre.  _Pan_ . Elle baisse la tête, s’abandonne, lutte encore,  mais la musique la pousse comme le courant entraîne  une noyée vers l’océan.

_Pan._

Baron Kriminel se redresse, les yeux noirs de furie, et ses dents claquent comme la porte d’un tombeau. 

 

***

 

Guédé est le premier  défunt , mais Guédé Nibo est la première victime de meurtre.  Sa mort est la pierre angulaire de son  _lui_ dans  tous ses aspects –  ça et, évidemment, la soif vitale de tous les Guédés, la faim et le rire et la luxure joyeuse –

Baron Kriminel  est le premier meurtrier.

\-  Je sais plus comment tu m’as tué, soupire Guédé Nibo dans l’air froid du soir.

Ils ont quitté la fête et leurs chevaux pour errer dans l’Haïti des Invisibles, le monde des esprits, lourd de sens et de sacré. L’air de la nuit est tiède, encore lourd du jour passé, et porte à leur langue un goût de champs humides ; les arbres et les bêtes vibrent de vitalité autour d’eux, les prédateurs nocturnes déjà partis en chasse. Non loin, Nibo sent une musaraigne mourir sous les crocs d’un renard, un éclat de douleur et de peur avant la dispersion finale.

La main de Baron Kriminel  heurte l’arrière de son crâne, l’envoyant trébucher quelques pas plus loin.  Lorsqu’ils empruntent le corps d’un  c heval,  les sensations sont celles du monde matériel : nettes, chaudes, concrètes. Lorsqu’ils sont  esprits,  le contact est une ombre de chair et l’écho de leur nature –  la mort, la passion et la faim.

\- On dirait une pute qui mélange ses clients, gronde Baron Kriminel.

Guédé Nibo rit, des échos froids dans l’air tiède et sombre, et se retourne pour lui décocher un sourire moqueur :

\- Vilain flatteur ! Mais si j’étais une pute, j’aurais trop de succès pour m’embarrasser d’un client comme toi : tu es beaucoup trop brutal et soiffard pour faire une bonne passe, mon pauvre Baron !

Baron Kriminel s’élance à sa poursuite, mais Guédé Nibo court déjà. L’excitation brûle dans ses veines comme le rhum sur l’autel, l’anticipation bloquant entre ses côtes un air qui ne lui est plus nécessaire ; il improvise à tue-tête une chanson obscène sur les meurtriers et leurs longs couteaux, leurs fusils qui tirent trop vite, leurs mains qui étreignent mal, et Kriminel répond en écho par des stances sur sa force et ses prouesses. La nuit défile autour de lui, une longue traînée d’ombres et de vies qui clignotent contre le ciel étoilé ; il ne connaît pas la fatigue, ou il l’a oubliée, et il le regrette un instant avant qu’enfin Baron Kriminel le rattrape, referme les mains sur ses tresses et le jette à terre.

Guédé Nibo rit, ivre, et se retourne pour se redresser avant que l’autre Loa ne se jette sur lui. Les coups éclatent comme des feux d’artifice dans sa chair immortelle, ses ongles tracent sur la peau du Baron des lignes sombres et sanglantes. Leur combat est une étreinte, leur étreinte est un combat et il sent les os froids sous les muscles vigoureux, la tombe derrière la bouche entrouverte aux lèvres retroussées.

Les dents de Baron Kriminel s’enfoncent dans l’épaule de Guédé Nibo ; la douleur sape son souffle, inextricablement mêlée de la faim avide qui est la leur. L’odeur de son amant, c’est celle d’un meurtrier exécuté, c’est celle des jugements et des promesses arrivées à leur terme – c’est quelque chose de lourd et animal, de sanglant et d’obscur, la sueur et la rage et l’avidité et la douleur.

La main de Guédé Nibo se crispe sur la nuque de Baron Kriminel, ses hanches pressant contre les siennes – mille floraisons d’hématomes qui continuent à exploser le long de ses nerfs, caresses et griffures confondues en une même blessure à vif. Les cuisses du Baron sont deux barres d’acier de chaque côté de sa taille, ses mains sont deux prisons sur ses poignets. La douleur, pour eux n’est qu’un écho de ce qu’elle est pour les vivants, une sensation vibrante et enivrante ; leurs jambes se mêlent, leurs poings se crispent, leurs dents mordent et leurs lèvres embrassent et –

– _Oh_ , Guédé Nibo sent l’instant précis où il serait mort, lorsque l’énergie qui enflait dans son ventre se contracte une dernière fois – la pression des doigts de Baron Kriminel sur sa gorge, leurs hanches roulant dans le même rythme discordant, souffrance et plaisir et, soudain, cette dernière crispation avant l’explosion –

Un million d’agonies défilent derrière ses paupières closes pendant son orgasme.

Un instant, ils restent immobiles pendant que les vies nocturnes grouillent, courent et s’achèvent autour d’eux. Baron Kriminel finit par se redresser pour défaire la jupe de Guédé Nibo, une main glissant sur sa cuisse – jouant avec les attaches de son porte-jarretelles.

\- Pas mes dentelles !

Baron Kriminel lui sourit de toutes ses dents et tire un peu plus fort, tendant la soie presque à craquer. Guédé Nibo lui tape sur les doigts. Le désir lui creuse à nouveau le ventre, la faim et la passion inexorable de la mort qui désire et arrache et berce les vivants.

Baron Kriminel lui mord les lèvres et tire sur ses tresses pour l’allonger contre l’herbe, encore une fois.

La nuit défile comme des millions d’agonies.


End file.
